The present disclosure relates to a musical instrument capable of generating electronic sound.
Acoustic musical instruments conventionally include an adjusting mechanism having vibration characteristics corresponding to a sound generating member, in order to adjust pitches and provide preferable tone color and feeling in playing. There are known adjusting mechanisms for electronic musical instruments for which the physical adjusting mechanisms for acoustic musical instruments are used without any changes or which have a configuration copying that of the physical adjusting mechanisms for acoustic musical instruments. In many electronic musical instruments, however, a result of adjustment of the adjusting mechanism has no effects on sound generated by a sound source, making the adjusting mechanism merely a decoration. One example of such a configuration is a configuration in which a cymbal stand is provided with a bolt that adjusts the inclination of an upper one of high hat cymbals to change a degree of contact of a lower cymbal with the upper cymbal. In the case where this configuration is applied to electronic cymbals, however, no effects are directly given to sound generated by the sound source even when the inclination of the cymbal is changed.
Some acoustic musical instruments include a mount mechanism not only for the adjustment but also for adjusting sound generation of a sound generating member, for example. One example of such a configuration is a configuration in which a striking surface of an acoustic drum is put on and fastened to a hoop with a tuning bolt that is also used to adjust the tension of the striking surface to change a strike feeling and sound.